Panique en cuisine
by Roy-mane
Summary: C'est le drame dans les cuisines du château de voldy. Heureusement, lui et ses fidèles ont un plan qui marchera forcement ... ou pas !


Château de Voldemort, Albanie ;

Dans une pièce sombre se tenait une assemblée, aux visages graves. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers un homme, assit sur un trône. Cet homme, qui est le terrible voldemort, prit la parole.

- Mes amis, l'heure et grave.

De nombreuses personnes approuvèrent vigoureusement. Il reprit.

- Cette situation ne peux plus durée.

- Beuargggggggggggggggggg.

La totalité des mangemorts se tournèrent vers le bruit. Lucius Malfoy avait la tête dans un sceau et dégobillait toutes ces boyaux, tandis que sa femme lui retenait gentiment sa longue chevelure, malgré son dégout plus que visible. Le mage noir soupira.

- Il faut vraiment que l'on trouve un nouveau cuisinier.

Poudlard :

Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant, un jeune élève parcourait les couloirs de l'école. Il faisait tout pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'entreprise était risquée mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il crevait la dalle, merde ! C'est ce que pensait Ron Weasley, alors qu'il arrivait enfin vers son paradis : les cuisines !

Château de Voldemort, Albanie ;

Une heure et plusieurs plans proposés plus tard, la troupe ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Après tout si les elfes étaient incompétents, ils n'avaient qu'à les tuer et en prendre d'autre. Oui mais voilà. La S.A.L.E avait triomphé et depuis un mois tout les elfes étaient libres. Donc plus d'esclaves.

- J'vais tuer cette sale sang de bourbe, l'accrocher à un mur, la faire bouffer par une horde de crabes, la …

- Oui mon chéri, on sait.

Lucius était vert, de rage et d'intoxication alimentaire. Quatre pauvres semaines et la majorité des mangemorts avait subi des troubles intestinaux, des vomissements, etc … Jusque là, le noble sang-pur avait évité toutes ces horreurs mais … ce gâteau avait eut l'air si bon …

- Du poison !

- Oui mon chéri.

Evan Rosier grogna devant les plaintes de son acolyte. Lui avait eu une diarrhée terrible et il ne pleurait pas pour autant. Cependant les plaintes du blond finirent par lui donner une idée.

- Dites moi, tout les elfes sont libres mais, à Poudlard, il y en a encore si je ne m'abuse ? Bon ils sont payés, quelle honte, soit, mais il en reste.

- Hummm … Aller à Poudlard et kidnapper les elfes ? Pourquoi pas ? Le vieux fou est persuadé que son école est imprenable, mais j'ai une idée. Mon cher Lucius, reste-t-il du gâteau ?

Poudlard :

Lorsque Dumbledore reçut la part de gâteau de la part de Voldemort, il fut septique. Il fit tout une batterie de tests et de sorts sur le pauvre dessert pour voir si il n'y avait pas un quelconque maléfices. Rien. Le directeur sourit. Tom avait-il décidé de retourner vers la lumière ? En plus il n'y avait quasiment eut aucunes attaques ce mois-ci. C'était un signe. Il engouffra joyeusement la pâtisserie. A la fin de son festin, il tapota gentiment son ventre, satisfait gustativement. Soudain, l'alarme de protection retentit dans tout le château. Il se leva brusquement. Alors qu'il était quasiment arrivé à la porte, son estomac émit un grondement fort inquiétant.

Au même moment, Voldemort et ses compagnons parcouraient rapidement les couloirs vers les cuisines bien décidés à enlever tout les elfes. Ils entrèrent rapidement par le tableau à la poire chatouilleuse.

Ron ne comprenait strictement rien. Alors qu'il était baissé pour attraper une cuillère, un sort de filet l'atteignit et il se retrouva dans un immense sac de toile, avec pas mal d'elfes. Mais ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire. Ils étaient libres et rien ne changeraient cet état de fait. Ils disparurent tous du piège en pocs simultanés, laissant le roux seul dans le traquenard. Ron jura.

- Sympa les gars, on vous libère et dés qu'il y un problème, on se casse en laissant les autres dans la merde.

Il sentit la sensation de transplanage. Et shit …

Château de Voldemort, Albanie ;

- Mes amis, nous avons réussis !

Des hourras retentirent dans la pièce.

- Nous ne seront plus victime de ce bourreau des cuisines !

Il montra le corps de feu le cuisinier, qui pendait au lustre par son caleçon.

- Crabbe ! Sors les elfes.

Le sus-nommé alla prendre le sac magiquemengt rapetissé et le fit disparaître afin dans libérer le contenu salvateur. Ou pas. La stupeur fit place sur tous les visages. Voldemort begaya :

- What's the fuck ?

Un cri de pur rage déchira l'air. Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers le griffondor, le souleva par son col et le secoua comme un prunier.

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Où sont les elfes ? Tu les as volés hein ? Petite vermine ! rahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

- Lucius laisse le respirer.

- Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

- Hey taffiole !

- C'est moi que tu traite de taffiole ?

- Oui.

Lucius se dirigea furieusement Bellatrix. Voldemort fit face au griffon.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils m'ont laissés en plan ces bâtards !

Un sort informulé fit léviter le roux et il se retrouva la tête à l'envers.

- Politesse.

- Euh … Ces créatures aux oreilles de chauves-souris ont eu la lumineuse, ingénieuse idée de s'évader grâce à leur talent inné, cependant ils ne prirent guère la peine , que dis-je, la gentillesse de me délivrer aussi, my lord.

- …

- Voilà.

- P'tit con.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire ?

- Va-t-on lui faire voir l'enfer ?

- Le tailler par le fer ?

L'intrus regardait les mangemorts faire des rimes. Bellatrix vainqueur d'ailleurs. Une longue inspiration de leur leadeur les fit tous taire et même Ron le fixa. Son regard se posa dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

La pensée de Ronald fut : Putain, où est-ce que je suis tombé ?

Le lendemain matin, le nouveau cuisiner se réveilla dans sa petite chambre, grâce à un doux murmure :

- C'EST QUAND QUE TU FAIS LE PTIT DEJ MOLLUSQUE ?

Charmante Bellatrix.


End file.
